All Hallow's Eve
by asomyrcal
Summary: Complete: Oneshot - Some monsters come out to play on All Hallow's Eve. Some monsters have already been around before the lines between life and death were crossed.


**Title**: All Hallow's Eve  
**Fandom**: Trinity Blood  
**Pairing**(s): Isaak x Dietrich  
**Synopsis**: Dietrich asks perhaps one too many questions about Halloween.

"Ne, Isaak, don't you think it's silly?" Dietrich glanced out of the window. "For people to try and scare others at Halloween?"

The magician took a deep breath on his cigarette, glancing towards where the chocolate-haired puppetmaster was sitting, before returning his attention to a book held between gloved fingers. "Do you know the reason why people do things like that, Dietrich?"

The puppetmaster shook his head slightly in what the mage barely managed to interprete as a negative response.

"I would do it."

"You're always bored, Dietrich. You would do anything if it amused you." Isaak barely glanced up from the book, flipping a page gently, ebony black eyes studying the text on the yellowing pages.

For a moment there was silence, until the muffled snap of a book closing broke it.

"Because on All Hallow's Eve, it is said that the boundaries of life and death are overstepped, and monsters and spirits walk. And if you don't dress like them, they'll drag you down to hell. Do you believe it, puppetmaster?"

Dietrich merely shrugged, absently tracing patterns into the frosted glass. "Should I?"

He barely turned around when a shadow was cast across the glass, and a gloved hand gripped his hand. Isaak's lips lightly brushed against his ear, the mage's words barely audible.

"There are things that you should be scared of, puppetmaster." The mage murmured softly against his protege's ear. Dietrich suppressed a shudder, Isaak was close, too close perhaps, pressing against him, trapping him between frosted glass and a dark mage. He shifted slightly, not really trying to get loose, and not bothering to try and free his hand from the mage's vice-like grip.

"Like what, Isaak?"

"Like things that really go bump in the dark." Shadows started to creep up the puppetmaster's legs, binding him and trapping him in place. Beside him, the mage smirked, nipping none too gently at Dietrich's throat, leaving red marks against a pale white throat.

"Things that are completely out of your control."

The puppetmaster glanced up at the mage who was holding him in an iron tight grip. He was now completely being pinned against the cold glass, with cool shadows creeping up his lower body. Amber-brown met smoky-black, and a smirk curled at the puppetmaster's lips.

"Like you, Isaak?"

The shadows were now gripping Dietrich's legs, subtly pushing them apart. Long, slender fingers slid over his coat, slowly undoing the silver button which held their coats shut. Dietrich reached up, lightly grasping at Isaak's wrist.

"Perhaps."

The mage paused slightly as he replied, before sliding Dietrich's coat off his shoulders and dropping the black material rather unceremoniously to the ground.

"And if I don't dress like them?"

"Then you'll just get dragged down to hell, my dear puppetmaster." The shadows had now wrapped Dietrich's entire form in its grip. Isaak's fingers had now begun to undo his captive protege's shirt, slowly exposing pale flesh. His nails dug in against the skin, leaving reddish welts on Dietrich's pale chest.

"Is that so?"

Dietrich shifted in Isaak's grasp, twisting around and slipping an arm around the mage's neck. Fingers meshed in ebony black hair, tugging him down and crushing his lips against the older magician's.

"Perhaps not those which came from hell, but I'm quite sure there will be at least one monster more than willing to drag you back from whence he came."

Isaak's arm snaked around the puppetmaster's waist, pulling him closer. The shadows had receded, when had they receded, neither of them had actually bothered paying attention to. A hand crept up Dietrich's stomach, caressing what little skin the half-unbuttoned shirt still covered, dragging nails over unmarred flesh. The smirk on Dietrich's lips merely widened as the chocolate-haired youth stole another kiss from the black-haired mage who held him close.

"That would make me a monster's prey now, wouldn't it?"

Isaak merely smiled, nipping at Dietrich's throat hard enough to leave a red mark.

"We'll see."

When the moonlight next fell against the window, the remnants of shadows retreating into the ground was all that remained of where the two had stood.

**END**


End file.
